Synthesis of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide is known from EP 1244641 B1, and the use of acidic components including methanesulfonic acid for the formulation of tablets containing micronized N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide is disclosed by WO 2006/103011 A1.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide an improved synthesis for the compound N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl) phenyl]acetamide and a stable salt which exhibits increased long term stability and improved release kinetics from pharmaceutical formulations as well as a pharmaceutical formulations comprising that salt with improved release kinetics.
The objective of the present invention is solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features, aspects and details of the invention are evident from the dependent claims, the description, the figures, and the examples of the present application.